This invention relates to folding tables, and in particular, to a folding table having articulated legs to allow folding and unfolding of the legs. While the invention is described with particular reference to computer and/or conference tables, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
Folding tables are well known to the art. They commonly are used in homes, offices, training rooms, cafeterias and so forth when extra table space is needed. When not in use, the tables are folded up and store in some unobtrusive manner. However, the folding and locking mechanisms of prior art folding tables tend to be complex, having a multitude of moving parts, and generally are incorporated at the juncture of the leg and the table top, making the folding mechanism and the leg an inseparable. This reduces the flexibility of the designs.
Recently, folding tables more commonly are used to support electronic devices, particularly personal computers and the like. Personal computers, along with other paraphernalia, such as a printer, telephone and personal work items represent a considerable amount of weight to be supported by the table. Prior art folding tables, particularly those with a long spans and conventional folding and locking mechanisms, tend to bow under the weight. Moreover, the additional weight can cause the legs to splay. On the other hand, the added weight may cause the folding mechanism of some prior art tables to fail and fold up under the weight of the load as indicated above
A number of table designs having folding legs or mechanisms are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. 5,337,657('657), issued Aug. 16, 1994, illustrates one form of such table. While the '657 patent, for example, speaks of a "beam" extending lengthwise of the table, the beam is thin corrugated sheet steel form plate which is not intended to function and which does not function in the manner of the support beam structure of the present invention.
Further, these electronic devices such as computers, monitors, printers and telephones have power supply or connection cords or wires that generally dangle from the rear edge of the table. The loose wires are unsightly and present a safety hazard if the user becomes entangled in the exposed wires. Our invention provides a wire gallery structure adaptable to a number of table constructions. This adaptability is accomplished through the use of self contained wire manager units which can be attached to any of a variety of table constructions without interfering with other table functions.